5 Attempts
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: The four times Mako and Korra tried to have their "first time" together and the one time they succeeded. Smut.


_Attempt #1_

After eight months of dating and dodging many obstacles in their way, Korra was ready.

But was Mako? She didn't know, and most of her didn't care. She'd have to ask him if he wanted to, but she didn't think there was a teenage boy on the planet who didn't want to have sex with his girlfriend.

"Mako." She grabbed his waist from behind when she found him outside on the air temple. "Are you busy?"

"No." He was laughing as he turned, lifting his arm to let her slip under and grin up at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just some 'us' time." Korra lifted herself up onto her toes to meet his mouth with a soft kiss and she saw his pupils dilate with desire as a small grin formed on his face. "Come on." She pulled him for the logical place, her room. As soon as she had the doors slid shut, Mako had pushed his mouth against hers, expecting to make-out with her as they usually did.

Korra had something else in mind.

Her hands slid under his jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders once the buttons were undone, his scarf falling away with it as she kissed him. This wasn't alerting him just yet. His hands were respectably on her back, not trying anything.

"Mako." She breathed and cupped his face as she kissed him. "I want to…" She trailed off, unsure how to exactly verbalize what she wanted to him. Her hands slid down his chest and one touched the buckle of his belt, tugging on it gently; a slight flush working on her cheeks as she wasn't sure what to do after that.

"Oh." It came out in a rush of air as Mako realized what she'd meant. "Are you sure?" He slid his hands under her pelt and pulled it off slowly.

"Yes." Her skin was tingling every time his fingers brushed her skin. She wasn't entirely sure, but she knew she wanted it and that was good enough for now.

"Ok." Mako pulled her against him, kissing her and turning just enough to angle her over the bed and they tipped back, falling onto the soft surface. He put one leg between hers and just kissed her while his hands started to trail over her stomach, starting to dare closer to her chest.

"Korra!"

The innocent voice of the small child had the pair of them flying off of her bed. The door shook for a second before it opened and six year old Meelo burst in talking a mile a minute. He didn't see either of them flushing red from being caught attempting to have sex, just that he wanted his playmates to come with him, and dragged Korra's arm.

Damnit.

_Attempt #2_

Now that he knew Korra wanted to have sex, Mako was determined to follow through.

And they were going to try when there was no chance any of those little _adorable_ air-bender kids could interrupt them. "Korra, come on." Mako grabbed her hand three days later and dragged her though the island and up to what'd he'd hoped was a quiet part of the island.

"Mako?" Korra was laughing. "What are we doing?"

"Sneaking away." He grinned and kissed her, making it intense almost instantly.

"Oh." Korra's hips angled instinctively toward his as he kissed her, pressing her into the nearest tree. It was inappropriate and amazing that they were doing this. They were actually trying to do this against a tree. It felt odd, but it was an opportune moment. It could work.

Mako's hand slid up her chest and finally cupped her breast, making her moan and not care that they were going to do this in the woods, she just wanted it.

"Mako!"

"What the hell." Mako snarled and backed away from Korra as Ikki ran through the trees, aided by her airbending to find them.

"Mako, you said you'd help me learn fire-bending moves!" She shouted and he groaned. How did he forget he'd promised her that? Easy, he'd seen Korra and wanted to finish what they'd started days ago.

"Did you?" Korra muttered.

"Yes." Mako winced at her fallen expression. "Sorry, we'll try again." He kissed her softly and turned to see the little girl running around the woods looking for him.

_Attempt #3_

Having been interrupted _twice_, Korra was determined this time would happen. It was perfect, they weren't on the island, they would go get a nice dinner and curl up together in the little motel room she'd bought for the night. It was probably extremely trashy, but she didn't care at this point, they'd been interrupted twice in the week and a half since she'd decided.

And damnit, it was going to happen.

"Are we really doing this?" Mako looked extremely uncomfortable as she took his hand.

"Do you really want to try on the island again?" Korra snorted at him as she shook her head and followed him to the place they'd picked for dinner. Neither had been there before, but rumor was they had the best seafood in the city, and Korra missed all the delicacies from the South Pole now that she lived in Republic City. "This is good." She nodded once they were sitting in a booth of the restaurant.

"Yeah." Mako nodded, but he didn't like it. It tasted really weird and he wasn't sure if it was supposed to. It was sour. Was fish supposed to be sour?

Exactly one hour later he learned that no, not it was not supposed to be sour.

"I'm sorry." Mako muttered as he leaned over the toilet bowl, his stomach still heaving. "I can't…" He cut off as he threw up again, his stomach purging the spoiled food from his stomach.

"No, it's not your fault." Korra sighed, wincing at him as she leaned against the wall next to the toilet. "We should've just gone to Narook's and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You couldn't have known." Mako murmured, looking up at her. "Korra, we'll find a time."

"Ok." She smiled at him. "But this is three."

"Yeah I know." Mako muttered and ducked his head back down into the damn toilet.

_Attempt #4_

"Should we even try?" Korra asked softly as she lay on Mako's bed, her head was on his stomach as they lay together, having just expended a lot of energy sparring. But when the option of sex was thrown in…

"I don't know." Mako frowned. "Are the kids around?"

"No, Pema took them into the city." Korra looked up at him with a curious look. "Where's Bolin?"

"No idea." Mako touched her hand. "He wouldn't bother us, right?"

"I hope not." Korra grinned and sat up; climbing over him so she was straddling his waist and leaned in, pressing her mouth against his. Mako kissed her back, his arms sliding up her waist. She'd already removed her pelt and he was lacking his jacket and gloves, only a shirt and pants for both right now. It made it easier for him to slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it up and off of her.

"Wow." He breathed, flushing a little at the sight of her wrappings. He'd never actually seen them before, and even though they were fairly covering, he still thought it was sexy to see so much of her.

"Thanks." Korra grinned and bit her bottom lip at how he looked. "Your turn."

"Alright." Mako grinned and sat up, pulling off his ragged tank and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Korra." He murmured softly.

"I love you too." She beamed and kissed him, sliding her hands into his hair.

"Hey Mako do you… whoa!" Bolin jumped out of the room as fast as he'd opened the door. "Sorry! Didn't know you were in there, sorry sorry!" He stuttered as Korra flew off the bed and covered her chest with a blanket. He wasn't in the room anymore, but she was still flushed with embarrassment.

"Knock, Bo." Mako muttered at the door and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry." Bolin peeked his head in again as Korra flung the blanket over her head, Mako pulled his shirt back on. "T-tenzin wanted to know where Korra is."

"Great." Korra muttered darkly under the blanket. "Thanks."

"Welcome, sorry." Bolin left as fast as he could and Korra stood.

"Here." Mako handed her her shirt and she jerked in on in frustration. "I'm sorry; I didn't know he was still here."

"It's not your fault; it's some malicious spirit who wants me to never get laid!" She muttered angrily adjusted her shirt and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you." Mako smiled and kissed her again. "We'll find a time."

"It's not the time, it's the place." Korra huffed and went out of the room in almost a tantrum. Mako had to grin, he loved her not in spite of her odd temper, he just loved all of her and the temper came with it. Although these moments of almost having sex were getting to him too.

He groaned and fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The entire island was a bust. The motel idea had been destroyed by the random chance that he'd gotten food poisoning. Food poisoning! There wasn't anywhere in the city they could go, and the island wasn't private unless they got creative.

Perfect.

_Attempt #5_

It was perfect. His plan was perfect, there was absolutely no way this could fail. It was perfect. Days of research and planning and sneaking and figuring things out and it was perfect.

Mako was so excited he couldn't sleep, but he let Korra, kissing her good night like nothing was going to happen.

Except he had a plan. In the dead of night he slipped from his room barefoot to avoid making too much sound and slipped into Korra's room silently. Her room was close to several others in the house which meant that her room was a bad place to try at night.

"Korra." He whispered and kissed her face several times to wake her up. He grinned and dodged her hand as she tried to hit him and kissed her again, finally getting her to wake up.

"Mako, I'm sleeping." She moaned.

"I know, come on." He tugged at her arm. "I've got a plan?"

"For what?" She whined even as his arms slid under her to pick her up. She wasn't going to go easily.

"So we can be together." Mako murmured and kissed her, using his tongue to wake her up.

"Oh." Realization clicked in and she slipped her arms around his neck and let him hoist her into his arms. "Really?" She was awake now.

"Yes." Mako carried her out of her room and down the hall. Korra had no idea what he was doing and just held on until he got to the door, but when he set her down he opened the window instead.

"Mako that's not the door."

"No kidding." He rolled his eyes and stepped back. "It's easier to get to the roof from the window."

"The roof?" Korra frowned at him. "The roof." She repeated it with a grin. It was brilliant. She went first, climbing up as quietly as she could and perched on the edge to wait for him.

Except she was immediately distracted by the blankets and pillows arranged on the other roof a few feet away on the roof. He'd planned this. "Come on." He took her hand and they walked over to the small dip in the roof where three thick quilts had been laid down and a couple pillows were stashed, ready for them.

"You did this for me?" Korra grinned.

"Yes." Mako smiled, holding her hands in the dim light. It was nearing the end of summer, but it was still a warm night, warm enough for the two of them to be comfortable together outside. Mako gently brushed a piece of her loose hair behind her head and smiled. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you so much, Mako." Korra moved into his arms, glad she'd worn actual pajamas and removed the ties from her hair instead of just falling asleep in her clothes. She did that too frequently after rough days of training. His arms slid around her waist and under her shirt, but didn't stray up, just held her while his mouth consumed hers, starting slow.

This was new, this was something neither of them had ventured into before and the fact they were both inexperienced was slowing things down. Mako was the one who pulled her down to her knees and they lay on the blankets, the peace of the dead of night wrapping them up in solitude. There wasn't a need to talk anymore, and honestly she couldn't have if she wanted to. Despite their previous attempts, this was the first time it felt honestly right, this was perfect.

Suddenly shy and unsure of herself, Korra let Mako kneel over her, sliding his hands up to pull off her shirt while she lay on her back. The several quilts actually created a soft padding to lie on, but Mako didn't care because once her shirt was off he was distracted. For the first time in weeks she'd taken her wrappings off to sleep and, without her shirt, was completely naked from the waist up. Korra grasped at his and he came to reason long enough to pull his shirt off to and pressed a soft kiss to her sternum, pressing soft kisses lower and lower until he came to the tip of one breast and pulled it into his mouth.

Korra's head tipped back as he kissed her, her hands blindly searching for his head and threading her fingers into the black mass. Unintelligible noises were all she could manage as he kissed her, moving to the other breast, his hand cupping the other for a moment before it slid down to her drawstring pants and undid the knot one-handed. Regaining some brain power, Korra reached down and untied his, giving him the hint to back up and shove off his pants. He started to obey, but tugged hers off instead, leaving her in her light waist wrappings while his came off and he was completely naked.

"Oh." She breathed at the sight of him for the first time. The first time she'd seen any man naked. She couldn't help how her face flushed red at the sight before he leaned down and kissed her, one hand holding him up, the other sliding up her thigh. Mako pulled his mouth from her and placed a line of kisses down her neck and chest to her stomach and right at the line of her wrappings and tugged them loose, kissing her exposed hipbones. "Mako, please." She gasped and he looked up at her, desire darkened his eyes. The only light was from the city, a dim glow that gave them just enough light to see each other, to see the burning need for the other.

"Korra." Mako managed but gave up on speaking to kiss her stomach and slide his hands to her thighs, pulling them apart and moving between them. He was breathing hard now, not from exertion yet, but from the sheer anticipation and a small dose of performance anxiety of not failing her. Unsure, he leaned down and kissed her while he pressed against her, a groan escaping her and echoing right into his mouth.

Encouraged, he pushed in slowly, letting her move her legs to make sure she was comfortable, despite the wincing on her face. It hurt, he knew that it was going to, but he didn't want her to be in pain because of him. This was supposed to be good; it was supposed to be perfect. "It's ok." She had her eyes screwed shut, but her arms were on his shoulders, squeezing where he'd pause. "Do it."

"Are you sure?" He felt faint.

"Please." Korra nodded, eyes still closed so she didn't see him plant his mouth on hers at the same moment he thrust the rest of the way in, stopping for a second while his mouth was attached to hers. She tightened her arms around his neck for only a few very long seconds before she started to relax. Mako moved ever so slightly and she let out a gasp and he froze again. "No, move." She told him, arching her back slightly as he pulled out again, an undeniable noise of pleasure escaped her lips.

Confident, Mako pushed his tongue into her mouth and kissed her as he started to move inside her. She was slick but her muscles clenched tightly around him, gripping him as he thrust into her slowly, unable to pick up the pace for fear of losing his mind too fast. Stories he'd been told about women losing their virginity said they didn't usually finish, but he was determined to get her at least as close as he could. He knew about sex, just had never actually been in a relationship where they'd gotten far enough to have it.

"Oh." Korra's eyes had closed, her head flung back and he moved to kiss her neck instead, trying to get her to finish faster. He wasn't expecting her muscles to contract around him, but the cry she let out indicated she was somewhere. Unable to hold back he spasmed inside her, groaning against her neck as he slowed from the pace he hadn't realized was faster.

Neither spoke for the longest time. They just laid together, their sweaty bodies pressed intimately together. Mako slid off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling a blanket up to cover the two of them. They didn't need to talk, but they were too wired to sleep anymore, so they laid in the dark until the sun started to come up and the sounds of the air acolytes moving around to start the early morning chores filled the air.

"Mako." Korra spoke first, her voice rough with lack of sleep.

"Hmm?" He smiled sleepily, wishing he'd gotten some, but regretting no part of the night he'd spent with Korra.

"How are we getting down?"


End file.
